


Pictionary Proposal (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Cuddling, Cute, Engagement, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Kissing, Love, M/M, Pictionary, Skype calls, Some Humor, Soulmates, Texting, board game date, dan in france, fluffy fluff, major fluff, proposal, proposal fic, they are sooo in love, very emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Dan is with his family in France and Phil is planning to propose when he returns home.





	Pictionary Proposal (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> I know the summary is super dull and vague but I just wanted all of this fic to be a surprise for whoever clicks on it. 
> 
> It’s super cute and fluffy, so enjoy.

Phil had many ideas on how to propose to Dan, some were way too extravagant and others were super casual. 

He didn’t know which way he wanted to take it, but after some thinking he decided the more extravagant ways weren’t really ‘them’.

Phil knew he wanted to put his own little twist on whatever he did, luckily creative ideas came easy to him even if they seemed stupid. 

“Dan loves my stupid though.” Phil mumbles to himself before letting out a light laugh, he knows Dan wouldn’t call it stupid. Phil knows he’s not stupid, he’s just quirky and adorable and all the other things Dan found super endearing. 

Phil did have this one idea that he kept going back too, it seemed like the most ‘Phil’ idea he had. It wouldn’t raise any suspicion with Dan either. 

He wanted to initiate a little game of Pictionary, they played board games all the time and it was one of their favorite ways to waste time. 

Maybe this would be easy, maybe something would go perfectly to plan for once. 

With everything planned out and ready to go Phil wanted to do it now, he’s had the ring for over a month now and he’s been thinking of proposing for the past six months. 

Sadly though, Dan’s in France with his family for three more days. 

This is the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other since 2010, and neither of them liked it. 

But Dan was enjoying his family time and Phil was happy that Dan is finally happy and living his truth to the fullest. Life had been pretty kind to them both lately. 

It was almost one of those ‘speak of the devil’ moments when Phil’s phone alerted him of a text from Dan.

Dan: that saucy yellow fucker was delicious

Phil huffs and shakes his head, “Why do I love you?” He says out loud so only he himself could hear. 

Phil: I’m blocking your number if you ever say that again. 

Phil knew he wasn’t serious. 

Dan: not if i block u first

Phil rolls his eyes. 

Phil: You won’t do it. 

Dan: yeah bc im nice and ur rude

Phil doesn’t get the chance to reply before another message comes through. 

Dan: skype?

Phil: If I have too. 

Dan: dont act so inconvenienced you dont have a life so i know you arent doing anything

Phil opens his laptop and answers the Skype call immediately, “I want a divorce.” 

Dan practically cackles and Phil’s heart does that flippy-over thing. Dan makes his heart do that a lot and Phil likes to pretend he hates it. 

“I miss you.” Dan says and forces a over-exaggerated pout when he stops laughing. 

“I miss you too, me and Norman are lonely here.” 

“I can’t help it I’m the only person you know.”

“You don’t need to say that!”

“You just have to face the fact that you’re a loser.” Dan teases, sticking his tongue out at Phil. 

Phil smacks the webcam, “If you were here I would’ve actually hit you.”

“Ooo, you promise?”

“Shut up!” 

“So have you been doing anything with your life?” Dan asks, settling back on his comfy looking bed. Dan didn’t like it though, it wasn’t home. 

“Just doing things. Seeing people.”

“Seeing people? You’re doing the next door neighbor aren’t you!” Dan fake gasps. 

“Yes Dan, the eighty year old woman next door really loves my company.” Phil chuckles and rolls his eyes. 

“I knew you were having an affair with Debrah! Put our son on the phone right now!” 

Phil hates how much he laughs at Dan’s stupidly cute humor, “I hate you.” 

“I hate you too.” Dan replies fondly. 

Phil walks over to the fish tank, taking his laptop along, “Here’s our son, still alive somehow.”

“I still don’t know why I let you watch him by yourself for two weeks.” 

“Hey! He’s alive!” 

“I don’t know he’s swimming a little funny.” 

“Hush, he’s fine. Aren’t you buddy? See he blew you a bubble, he’s happy.” Phil says. 

“Now he’s investigating the snails, I love him.” 

“He needs to be protected forever, he’s just my life now basically.” 

“I hate that we’re these people.”

“We we’re destined to be these people, Dan.” Phil laughs.

“Just wait until we get a dog, it’ll get so much worse.” Dan says as he watches Phil walk back to the couch, almost dropping his laptop on the way. 

“You’re a walking disaster.” 

“I fell down the stairs this morning.” Phil admits, looking shameful of his clumsiness. 

“You what- you didn’t break anything did you?” 

“No the stairs are fine.” 

Dan practically facepalms, “Good to know, I’m actually so concerned about the stairs.”

“I’m fine, my ass just really hurts.”

“Want me to kiss it better?” Dan wiggles his eyebrows. 

“If I say yes does that mean you’ll come home?” 

“Just three more days.” Dan sighs. 

“You owe me a nice night in with pizza and board games.” Phil pouts. 

“The night I come home I will fulfill that request.” Dan says.

Phil hears a door open, thinking it was in the background on Dan’s end. 

“Wow that was easy, in that case I have other requests you can fulfill-“ Phil shuts up when he sees Dan frantically motioning for him to stop speaking. 

“Oh, hi Phil.” Dan’s mum peeks into frame. 

Phil goes bright red, “Hi.” 

“I was just going to ask if you wanted to go with- you know what nevermind. Just come downstairs when you’re done here.” Phil hears her voice get farther away. 

“Yeah I’ll be down in a bit.” Dan replies before the door shuts again. “Phil-“

“I’m sorry!” Phil practically squeaks. 

Dan was almost cackling, “I might come home now just to kill you.”

Phil shrinks down into the sofa cushions, “Oops.” 

“It’s fine, she was laughing as she closed the door. I’m sure I’ll hear all about it when I get downstairs.” 

“Maybe it’s just payback.”

“For what?”

“For the time you grabbed my ass and didn’t know my mum was standing right behind us... or the time you made a very inappropriate blowjob joke to me while drunk when Martyn was sitting across from us... or the-“ 

“Okay okay I get it!” Now Dan was red-faced, “I need a filter I know.” 

“I have a list of things I could add.”

“I know.” Dan rolls his eyes, “I’m too sexual and it’s a problem.”

“Well I mean.. it’s not a ‘problem’...”

“Philip-“

“Daniel.” 

“I wanna come home.” Dan pouts. 

“I’m gonna squish you when you get home, just like this.” Phil grabs a cushion and hugs it tight. 

“You’re so fucking adorable I can’t take it.” 

“Come here and I’ll give you something I know you can take.” Phil says suggestively, going from adorable to sexual so fast Dan almost got whiplash. 

“Don’t turn me on.” 

“Ugh fine.” Phil fake huffs.

“I think I might come home tomorrow.” Dan speaks up a few seconds later. 

“Why? Not that I’d complain, but why?” 

Dan shrugs, “I really miss home and you and I’ve had enough family adventure. You know I don’t really like being away from you.” 

Dan sounded so shy speaking that last part that Phil’s heart almost melted. 

“Hey, I love you.” Phil says, “Come home whenever you want, I just don’t want you to be mad at yourself for leaving your family early.” 

“But you’re my family too and I left you, that’s what I’m mad about. I wanna cuddle with you not go eat snails and listen to Adrian talk about fitness.” Dan rolls his eyes. 

Phil stifles a laugh, “But you’re so into running and stuff!” 

Dan fake gags, “No.” He says, “I love my family they just don’t really get me, and I like being with them I just wish you were here too so I could have the best of both worlds- if you don’t stop humming the damn Hannah Montana song-“

“Sorry.” Phil giggles. 

“Stop making me smile you idiot.” 

“You love me.” 

“I love you.” 

“And I love you too.” 

Dan sighs and gives Phil a frown, “I gotta go, mums wanting to take me to dinner alone- which I’m mildly dreading but...”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Phil gives Dan a smile so contagious he instantly smiles back, “I love you, go have fun.” 

“I love you too.” 

Dan ends the call after a few moments of hesitation and Phil closes his laptop with a sigh. 

He hates that he misses Dan so much, how is it possible to love someone so much you can’t be without them for two seconds let alone two weeks?

Phil figures it’s probably the soulmate thing as cheesy as it sounds, when your soulmate isn’t around your soul just kinda hurts- not that Phil knows what body part a soul is in but he’s sure it hurts somewhere. Who knows, maybe that’s why his ass hurts and it’s not from falling down the stairs. 

Phil hates that he just made himself laugh at that. 

Later that night Dan texts Phil again. 

Dan: that was the longest dinner of my life

Phil: everything go okay?

Dan: yeah i just had to fight every urge to not pick up my phone and text you like a hundred times

Phil: well you can text me now :)

Dan: skype again? 

“Hey.” Phil answers the skype call when it comes in, “So how was dinner?”

“Good, a few awkward parts but not too bad.” Dan says, he moves to lay on his side and place his laptop in front of his face. 

“Awkward how?”

“She just asked about us and stuff and I’m not exactly used to openly talking about us or being gay yet. But it was all fine.” Dan shrugs. 

“I’m glad it was fine. I’m proud of you, ya know?” Phil gives him a fond smile. 

Dan blushes a bit, “I know, thanks.”

“You don’t need to thank me for being proud of you.” Phil giggles.

“Leave little awkward me alone okay?” Dan rolls his eyes and smiles. 

“I can’t wait to hug you and give you a million kisses.” Phil sighs, “I don’t know why I just wanna be clingy.”

“I can deal with clingy, if it’s you then I love clingy.” Dan says, “Literally just superglue yourself to me it’s fine.” 

Phil laughs, “Just three more days.”

“Actually...”

“What?” 

“I may have booked a flight so I can come home tomorrow morning.” Dan tries to hide behind his pillow, “I just miss Norman okay!”

“Okay well I’ll take back my million kisses if you’re just coming home for Norman-“ 

“No no, I actually miss you.” 

“You’re sure you wanna come home? I mean you are in France, I don’t want you to regret leaving-“

“I’m not gonna regret leaving France to be with you.”

“But France is like one of the best places-“

“In that case you’re my France.” Dan says making Phil actually tear up because it was so cute. 

“Shut up.” Phil says, trying to hide his smile. 

“I mean it, id rather be home with you than literally anywhere else. I don’t care how amazing the place is.” 

“Sap.”

“Maybe I am a sap, what are you gonna do about it?”

“I just don’t want you to be mad at yourself for leaving your family early.” 

“It’s fine, my mum already said I can leave.” Dan says, “During dinner I may have uh.. cried while talking about you.” 

Phil laughs, like a full on head falling back laugh, “Sorry, you cried because you were talking about me- it’s not funny it’s just so pure.” 

Dan blushes, “Then she was kinda like ‘you miss him?’ and I- while sobbing into my plate- just squeakily said ‘yeah’.” 

“I love you so much.” 

Dan smiles, “So she just kinda said ‘go home then love’ and she had to assure me they wouldn’t be upset at me for leaving early.” 

“Well I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And I owe you that pizza and those board games.” Dan smiles. 

Phil instantly feels a herd of butterflies flutter around in his stomach, tomorrow was the day. 

Holy shit. 

Tomorrow around this time they’d be engaged if all goes well, Phil feels like he could be sick- but in a good way if that makes sense. 

“You okay?” Dan asks, quirking an eyebrow at Phil. 

“Huh? Yeah.” Phil coughs to cover up his silent panic, “Just thinking about all the things I’m gonna do to you tomorrow- wait that came out wrong-“

“Phil.” Dan sighs heavily, “Don’t speak.” 

“-I know just what you’re sayin!” Phil dramatically sings. 

Dan laughs, “Dork.” 

“When is your flight tomorrow?”

“Nine in the morning.” Dan says, “So if it doesn’t get delayed or anything I’ll be home around eleven.” 

“I’ll have lunch ready then.”

“Will you even be awake?”

“I’ll wake up early for you!” 

“Okay then I expect food when I get home.” Dan says, sharing a fond glance with Phil before yawning. 

“You looked tired and the yawn just confirmed that you are tired.”

“No, yawns just mean your brain needs oxygen.” Dan yawns again, “Now stop saying yawn.”

“Yawn yawn yawn.” 

“Screw you.” 

“I mean you’ll have to get home first.” 

“Oh my god Phil.” Dan laughs. 

“But on a serious note, you look exhausted. Get some sleep okay?”

“Sleep is overrated.” 

“For me?”

“Fine.”

“Good. I love you Dan.” Phil smiles softly. 

“I love you too, goodnight Phil.” Dan returns the fond smile. 

“Goodnight.” 

Phil sets his laptop aside when the call ends, he feels a bit of panic rushing through his chest. 

He’s proposing tomorrow, he’s actually going to ask Dan to marry him in less than twenty-four hours. 

Phil strategically places the Pictionary game on the coffee table along with a large dry erase board, because that’s more fun than paper and pencils. 

He feels so nervous even though he knows he has no reason to be. Dan would surely say yes, but what if Dan meets some cute French guy in the airport then flies away to Australia with him or something then Dan never comes back and- “Stop it Phil, don’t be stupid.” 

He forces himself to go lay in bed, hating how cold it was without Dan here, Dan was so warm and cuddly and Phil couldn’t wait to have him back home. 

Phil could do nothing but toss and turn all night, all he could think about was the proposal plan. 

Was it a good plan? Would Dan laugh at him and hate it? Did Dan even want to marry him? What if Dan has been lying and actually doesn’t like Phil? 

Phil tells himself to stop being stupid. He picks up his phone. 

Phil: I can’t sleep.

Dan doesn’t reply which was expected, he had probably fallen asleep immediately after the skype call which was a few hours ago. 

Damn, had Phil really been laying here that long?

“Listen Phil, go the fuck to sleep.” He tells himself. 

Dan wakes up bright and early the next morning, all of his things already packed and ready to go. 

He drags himself down the stairs, his mind still foggy with sleep as he pulls the large suitcase along with him. He almost trips down the last few stairs but somehow manages to stay steady, “Oops, almost pulled a Phil.” Dan softly laughs to himself. 

He was just really happy okay? He gets to see Phil in a few hours. 

“Well good morning.” 

Dan looks up to see his mum sitting at the table sipping some hot drink. 

“Morning.” Dan mumbles, trying to get the retractable handle on his suitcase to stay up and not fall again. 

“You leaving soon?”

“Yeah my flight is at nine, I figured I should get to the airport a bit early.” Dan says. 

“Okay, stay safe love.” She gets up from her chair and walks over, giving Dan a slightly too tight hug. 

“I will, see you later.” Dan reaches for his suitcase again. 

“Do me a favor and text me when you make it home safe, don’t make me worry about you.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, “I think I can manage-“ he stops the attitude when his mum gives him ‘that’ look, “Okay okay, I will. Enjoy France.” 

“I will, it’s a shame you can’t stay with us but I’m sure you’ll come see me soon.” She says, almost like she’s demanding Dan to come see her more often. Dan just didn’t like going home for longer than he had too, too many bad memories hung over his head in that little town. 

“I thought you said it’s okay if I left?” Dan questions, he made sure it was okay before he even booked the last minute flight. 

“You should just bring him with you next time.” She shrugs like it’s simple. “You never bring him around us.”

Dan instantly feels his hands get clammy and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other, “I dunno.”

“Why not? I’m not that embarrassing.” 

“It’s not that it’s just...” Dan swallows thickly, “This is all new... I don’t wanna just change things super fast and have anything be weird. I don’t know, I-“

“You’ve acted weird ever since we first got to France, is everything alright?” 

“Yeah.” Dan was quick to answer, everything was perfect actually. There was just this weird feeling inside of him, like something was supposed to go wrong but it wasn’t happening so life seems a bit off, “I just feel like everything is going too well I guess. Like I- I... I came out and stuff and everything is perfectly fine but that’s weird. Something has to go wrong, it always does-“ 

“Ever think that maybe nothing is going wrong because you have your life where you want it? You’re happier than I’ve ever seen you before, you shouldn’t be worrying about things that could go wrong. I can assure you that nothing here with us is going wrong.”

Dan wasn’t one for awkward heart to hearts but he didn’t run off after she spoke, “I guess my only fear is that you’ll see me differently now that... now that you know.” 

“We all see you differently.” She says and Dan looks slightly alarmed before she speaks again, “We just see you happier. I can tell that a massive weight has been lifted from your shoulders, maybe it’s time you stop trying to pick that weight back up.” 

“I guess I’m just not used to feeling so free... so I’m kind of scared of it.” Dan admits, “I mean I’ll get to where I wanna be eventually, I’m just not the type of person to trust a good feeling to quickly. Too many things in my life have ended badly.” 

“Has anything with Phil ever really ended badly for you?”

“Almost, but it was my fault and it was years and years ago. But he’s the one consistent light in my life and-“ Dan makes himself stop talking, just one little thing about Phil made him start smiling like an idiot. 

His mum couldn’t help but smile too, “You don’t need to be scared to talk about him. We all love you, hell, we all love Phil too. Now go home and enjoy yourself, and don’t be scared to bring him around. Nothing will ever change, we’re always gonna love you even if you don’t want us too.” She jokes. 

“Okay.” Dan sighs happily, “I will.”

“Good.” She pulls him in for one last hug, “Don’t miss your flight now.” 

“Bye mum.” Dan says before dragging his suitcase to the door. 

“See you later, I love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Then Dan leaves to get on the plane with even more weight lifted from his shoulders. 

“Dammit, answer your damn phone.” Dan curses at Phil after the third attempt at calling him. He was standing on their doorstep with his arms full and he didn’t feel like digging for his keys.

He huffs before throwing his stuff down, Phil was obviously doing god knows what and not paying attention to his phone. 

After ten minutes of digging and another ten minutes of putting everything back in his suitcase, he was in the apartment. 

“Phil?!” He calls out, leaving his suitcase by the door to unpack later, he locks the door and ventures deeper into the apartment. 

He eventually finds Phil curled up in the middle of their bed asleep, his heart turns into a puddle and his lips pull up into a fond smile. 

He kicks off his shoes before gently climbing into bed next to him, being careful not to wake him up. 

Unluckily, Phil wakes up just enough to realize what was happening. 

“Dan?” Phil asks groggily.

“I made it home, scoot over.” Dan lays down and Phil instantly clings to his side, hugging him tightly. 

“Missed you.” 

“I missed you too sleepyhead, have you gotten any sleep?” 

“No.” Phil admits, he cuddles up to Dan more. Half because he missed him and half because he was freezing and Dan was naturally very warm. 

“Sleep then.” Dan gives Phil a soft kiss on the forehead, he moves just a little and Phil grabs him harder, “I’ll stay, don’t worry.” 

They both manage to fall asleep and Phil doesn’t wake up until three in the afternoon, Dan had woken up earlier but stayed still until Phil got up. 

“Hello sleeping beauty.” Dan jokes. 

Phil groans and rubs at his eyes. 

“You didn’t take your contacts out did you?” 

“Ugh, no.” Phil clumsily gets up and stumbles blindly to the bathroom. 

Phil comes stumbling back in a few minutes later and he throws himself across Dan’s lap.

“Better?”

“I can’t see you.” Phil pouts. 

Dan plonks Phil’s glasses onto his face, “What about now?”

“Yay.” Phil yawns.

“Now where’s the breakfast you said you’d have for me when I got home?” Dan asks, watching Phil move to sit in front of him. 

“I was sleepy.” Phil pouts. 

“That’s no excuse.” Dan huffs, “I’m hungry.” He jokes. 

“Well I’m a nice snack and here I am.” Phil says, still sounding tired. 

“Yep, you’re the yummiest.” Dan leans forward to press a brief kiss to his lips. 

Phil instantly smiles, “I missed you.” He jumps forward and tackles Dan down onto the bed, hugging him tight. 

“I missed you more.” Dan presses several kisses to Phil’s neck. 

“If you’re hungry remember you owe me pizza.” Phil mumbles against Dan’s shoulder. 

“How could I forget our pizza and game night?” 

“If you forget then you’re a bad boyfriend.” 

“Well I’m not bad because I ordered the pizza while you were peeling your contacts off.” 

“What would I do without you?” Phil sighs happily. 

“Not have pizza apparently.” Dan chuckles. 

Dan manages to drag the sleepy Phil into the lounge and sets him up with a movie and some coffee.

“Stop spoiling me, I feel bad.” 

“Oh hush, I haven’t seen you in over a week I need to get all the spoiling in.” Dan replies, giving Phil a kiss on the cheek. 

Dan gets the pizza when it arrives, mostly because he was wearing actual clothes and also because Phil refused to get the door when Dan ordered ten different dips. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.” Phil sighs, leaning his head against Dan’s shoulder. 

Their pizza mess was sprawled out on the coffee table but neither of them felt like dealing with it at the moment. 

“I’m so glad I’m with you.” Dan says after taking a sip of his fizzy drink, he places it back on the table and wraps his arms around Phil, “Speaking of you, mum wants me to bring you around some time.” 

“Oh?”

“Yeah, she complained because she never gets to see you. Even though now she knows why... I’m still a little weary about taking you to my family’s home but...”

“Why? It’s not me... is it?”

“Oh god no.” Dan shuts that down immediately, “Just... back there isn’t a place with good memories for me- as you know- and I like to avoid that town as much as I can. Then you, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and you’re the most important part of my life. I just don’t want to take the best part of my life where I had the worst part of my life, you know?”

“I kinda get that, but at the same time maybe I can help you see your old home as a good thing again. Help you associate it with good memories, help you throw out the bad ones.”

“Maybe.” Dan sighs, he was done talking about it. He just wanted to have a lazy night with Phil and ignore all real problems, “If we could do anything to make this night perfect, what would it be?”

Phil gets the feeling, this was such a smooth transition into his plans. 

“Pictionary.” Phil says, looking at the board game. 

“Pictionary?” Dan laughs.

“Yeah, let’s play it.” 

“If that’s what you want then okay.” Dan says fondly. Their version of Pictionary was always fun and full of laughs. 

Phil quickly sets up the game, ditching paper and pencils for their dry erase board. 

“You go first.” Phil says, handing him a card with an object on it. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to draw this- okay.” Dan begins drawing some spike covered object. 

“Uh... Bowser?” 

“No!” 

“What else has a spiky shell? An emo Koopa Troopa?” 

“It has nothing to do with Mario.” Dan laughs. 

“Okay then umm... a dog?”

“How the fuck is this a-“ Dan gives Phil the most hilariously annoyed look. 

“I’m just guessing!” Phil flops back onto the sofa in a fit of laughter. 

“Well I don’t know what else I can add!” 

“Is it a spiky snake?”

“No.”

“A cow?”

“No it’s not a fucking cow.” 

“Is it you?”

“Thanks Phil.”

“Okay I give up.” 

“It’s obviously an alligator!” Dan exclaims. 

Phil busts out laughing, “In what way is that an alligator, where is the long tail?!” 

“I knew I forgot something.” Dan huffs. 

“You forgot alligators have tails?”

“Shut up okay-“

“Dan you’re so precious.” Phil laughs, he was almost crying from so much laughter. 

“Yeah yeah. Take a damn card.” Dan erases the board and passes it over.

“Oof, okay.” Phil begins drawing. 

“Phil what the fuck are you-“

“I can’t draw okay, leave me alone.” 

“Is it a mass of camouflage?”

“No!” 

“A pile of spaghetti noodles?”

“No.”

“My hair in the morning?” 

That one makes Phil giggle, “Nice guess, but no.” 

“The.... what the f-“

“Just squint or something!” 

“Lettuce?” Dan asks, “Squinting does nothing.”

“No! But kind of close?” 

“Okay I give up.”

“It’s a vegetable garden!”

Dan let’s out a big laugh, one that makes Phil feel all warm and fuzzy because of how beautiful it was.

“Phil I love you, but you can not draw.” 

“Hush, I think my vegetables are beautiful don’t put them down.” 

“Okay, it’s lovely.” Dan says. 

“Thank you.” Phil replies, he really just wants to do it now, “Can I go again? I wanna prove I can draw good.” 

“Why not, I had a good laugh at your last one.” That earns Dan a small shove to the shoulder. 

Phil pretends to pick up a card and read it before drawing a box with a closed lid. 

“A chest?”

“No? How does that look like someone’s chest?!”

“Like from Minecraft you spork!”

“Oh... now I feel stupid. But no, not it.” 

“Is it a box?” 

“Kinda.”

Phil draws another box beside it, but this one is open and has a question mark written in it. 

“A mystery box?”

“No.”

“I give up.”

“You aren’t aloud to give up on this one.” Phil says, he hopes Dan doesn’t notice the slight shake of his hands. 

“Then give me a hint.”

“What goes in the box?” 

“Ooo, okay. Hmm...” 

Phil tries to add some more detail, but it just ends up getting messy. 

“A jewelry box?” 

“Kinda, forget the word box though.” 

“Then why do you keep drawing a box?” 

“Because I’m complicated.” 

“Is it a fancy jewelry thing?”

“Yes.” 

“Yeah I really don’t know what’s happening with that mess of marker.” 

“Um... okay.” Time for a different approach. 

Phil draws up a game of hangman.

“Hangman? I think you’re mixing up your games babe.” 

“Just do it.” Phil says as he draws the blanks. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ?

“Okay uh... ‘T’?”

“No.”

“Does it have anything do do with the drawings?”

“Yes.” 

“J?”

“Nope.” 

“A?”

“Yep.”

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ _ _ ?

“Any letters from the word box?”

“There’s an O.”

_ _ _ _ _ o _ _ a _ _ _ _ _ ?

“Let’s get crazy. Z?” 

“No Z.” 

“I?”

_ i _ _ _ o _ _ a _ _ _ _ _ ?

“W? R?”

w i _ _ _ o _ _ a r r _ _ _ ?

Dan gulps, “Um.. this- this is for Pictionary right?”

“Yep.” 

“Oh okay.” Dan looks at the blanks, his mind trying to fill them in. 

But it’s Pictionary, so it didn’t make sense.

“Y and M.” 

w i _ _ y o _ m a r r y m _ ?

Dan feels his heart thudding in his chest, the beat echoed in his ears, “L.”

w i l l y o _ m a r r y m _ ?

“U.”

w i l l y o u m a r r y m _ ?

“E.” Dan didn’t know what to think, this was just a game but this wouldn’t be on a Pictionary card and surely Phil wasn’t about to-

w i l l y o u m a r r y m e ?

“Hold this.” Phil hands the board over, he sees the wobble in Dan’s hands as he grabs the white board. 

“Phil?” Dan’s voice sounded small and confused.

“I’m just looking for-“

Dan’s eyes grow wide as Phil kneels on the ground.

“Oh here!” Phil picks up a card and hands it to Dan.

Dan feels his heart immediately sink, “Engagement ring.” Dan reads. 

“Yeah that’s what I was trying to get you to guess.” Phil says, watching as Dan forces a laugh. 

Dan doesn’t know why he feels a bit upset, it’s just a game. It’s his own fault for thinking anything else. 

Phil stands back up and Dan forces himself to his feet as well, “I’m uh, I’m gonna go pee.” 

“Wait!” Phil calls, subtly grabbing something from between the couch cushions and hiding it behind his back before Dan could turn around. 

“What, Phil?” Dan asks in a sad tone, swinging his whole body around to face Phil again.

“One more thing.” Phil says before kneeling down in front of Dan, a mischievous smile on his face. 

Dan’s eyes almost bug out of his skull, this was actually happening. 

Phil you little shit- Dan thinks. 

“Dan, I’m gonna try to skip the speech because you already know how much I love you, and you know how proud I am of you. You’ve came a long way since 2009 and I’m so glad I could witness your journey and be there every step of the way, you mean more than anything to me and it would make me the happiest person alive to keep this journey going. Forever’s not really long enough but it’s a good place to start I guess, so I want forever with you then a little more after that. I’m sorry I made this sappy but I love you and you’re the best person in the world.” Phil forces himself to stop rambling, “So I guess what I’m trying to ask is... will you marry me?” 

Dan hated that he was practically sobbing right now, “Yes.” Dan says as he gets all choked up.

Phil gently grabs Dan’s left hand and slides the ring onto his finger, he didn’t get the chance to do anything else before Dan was falling to his knees in front of him and hugging him. 

Phil rubs Dan’s back as he sobs into his neck, Phil was a little teary-eyed as well. 

“I love you so much.” Phil whispers against Dan’s skin. 

“I love you too.” Dan sniffles. 

“You alright?”

“You know I’m a severely emotional person how dare you do this to me.” Dan jokes. He leans back and wipes the tears off of his face before letting his arms wrap around Phil’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t propose to you ever again.” Phil smiles.

“You wanna marry me.”

“I do.” 

“If only young Dan who thought nobody would ever love him could see me now.” Dan says before a whole new wave of tears come.

“Now you have someone who loves you more than anything could love anything. You mean everything to me, and I’m not just trying to be a sap. You’re literally just- fuck-“ Phil cuts himself off when he starts crying. 

“Now you’re crying too.” Dan laughs with watery eyes. 

“We’re a hot mess.” 

“I love you so much Phil, god dammit I love you.” Dan leans in to kiss him soft and slow, “You’re my whole world.” 

“And you are mine as well.” Phil replies, kissing Dan again, “I never thought I’d have someone love me enough to marry me because I never thought I deserved it... but you’re literally like my other half. How did I get so lucky with you? You’re literally perfect to me.”

“Wait what?” Dan gives Phil a sad look, “You never thought you deserved-“

“It’s not important.”

“You never told me that.” 

“Because when I met you I didn’t think that anymore.” 

“...fucking hell Phil.” That just made Dan cry more. He pulls Phil in tight, “You deserve everything you could ever even dream of.” 

“Well I have that right here now don’t I?” Phil chuckles. 

“Dammit.” Dan leans back, “You are making it a mission to make me sob tonight.” 

“Well we’re gonna get married now, might as well let out all the sappy feelings.” Phil smiles. 

“I can’t wait to marry you.” Dan sighs almost dreamily, “Not to be a sap, but being able to casually call you husband would be kinda amazing.” 

“Husband.” Phil says, “I love how that sounds.” 

“But for now, fiancé.” 

“Fancy.” 

Dan sighs happily, letting all the warm fuzzy feelings crash into him, he’s never been more happy in his life than right here and right now. 

“We’re gonna get married.” 

“We are.” Phil confirms.

Dan just kisses him again. He ignores the tears sliding down both of their faces and just kisses him like it’s all he knew how to do. 

“I love you.” Dan says when he pulls away, breathless. 

“And I love you.” Phil pecks him on the nose, “C’mon, let’s cuddle on the couch. My knees hurt.” 

“Old man.” 

“Hey! You’re the one marrying this so called ‘old man’.”

“And I’m not complaining about it either. I love you and all your bad joints.” 

Phil rolls his eyes at his fiancé but his smile never fades. 

Right in this moment, life couldn’t be more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this satisfied your fluff/engagement fic needs, if it did leave a comment below, I’d love to hear what you think! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
